Code Lyoko Season 5
by Dragonfly996
Summary: This takes place 25 years after the warriors finally shut down the Super Computer. Now someone has turned it back on, can the old and the new Lyoko warriors come together and defeat a newer stronger Xana? What happens when talking animals come into play?
1. Epsiode 96 Xana awakens again

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

Chapter 1

Carla and Ryannie were studying in their room when Ryannie throws her homework on the floor in stress. Frustrated Ryannie started to complain," why must dad make the homework so time consuming? I know that the concept is simple enough but still writing the formula each and every time is so boring!"

Carla nods and continues to complain," And mom is making this programming sound so easy but I mean Advance computer programming it as if she is preparing us to work on what? A super computer that runs a virtual universe, like that even exists!"

The two girls laugh and gets back to their homework. Aelita and Jeremy are getting ready to go to bed.

Aelita speaks," what's with all the tough classes at such an early age Jeremy?"

Jeremy looks at Aelita and speaks," Aelita I know this may sound crazy but I think Xana may come back."

Upon hearing this Aelita stumbles back and is dazed. "You… you think so? After all of my dad's sacrifice! The super computer has been shut down for 20 years!" Jeremy thinks about it over night and goes to bed. The next day Aelita is teaching her class," And that is how you program a computer game for homework you will need to program a simple game like my demonstration but make it unique to you, and you may work in partners." The bell rings to signal the end of class. Aelita yelled catching the leaving students," have a wonderful day class and don't forget to do the homework assignment!"

Walking back to the dorms Ryannie does a quick recap for both her and her sister," Ok we got more homework from dad in algebra, mom in advance computer programming, Mrs. Stern with history of Japan, Odd with archery, and from Mr. Stern practice our martial arts."

Carla stops and turns around tells Ryannie a great idea," hey let's grab Kaito and Blake and go check out the old abandoned factory!"

The four of them go and stop at a man hole in the middle of the park Kaito asked confused," hey Carla what do you want us for if our parents catch us away at this hour we will be dead!"

Carla laughs and reassures Kaito," Yumi and Ulrich? Nah not likely Aelita and Jeremy most likely but come on we are almost there!" With that she removes the cover and drops down into the sewers with the others following. Later they are all at the factory by the elevator.

Blake looks around," what are we doing here?"

Carla gets into the elevator motioning for the others to follow. Kaito asks with a bit of worry," you want us to go in their? Is it even safe?" Carla shrugs and presses the down button going to the power core.

Ryannie asks unsure," should we turn it on?" Carla nods and motions on 3. They walk over to it and turn it on the room glows and they are blown to the wall unconscious.

Kaito is running around panicking," CARLA, RYANNIE! Wake up! Omg! Omg! Omg! I hope they aren't dead!"

Carla asks," why is the room spinning?" Then she touches the side of her head," whoa! Can you guys touch the side of your heads and bring up a tab for your laptop and a thing called the super computer?" Blake and Kaito shake their head and Ryannie nods.

Blake breaks the silence," want to go up a few levels and explore?"

Helps both Ryannie and Carla up and the group goes up an level and they all take note of the scanners and finely getting out in the main lab. Kaito looks around the room in wonder," what is this place it looks like something right out of a science fiction movie!"

Everyone nods and Carla runs over to the computer and sits down bringing up some files," Wow look at all this program to virtualize someone on Lyoko, programs for vehicles, reloading ammo for someone. Wow found costumes wow these are outdated what are they from 20 years ago?" Everyone laughs," one tweak here a fix there we go for first person (Yumi) two short swords and her fans are stronger. Person number two throwing stars (Ulrich), number three got stun arrows (Odd), and number four got two short lazar daggers that when it touches its hand they pop out (Aelita). And some new vehicles."

After all the fixes Blake speaks," it is late we should get back." Kaito added on," yeah good thing there is no school tomorrow!"

Ryannie started to get dizzy and stumbled to a panel and dislodges it. She then jumped back and squealed," Oopse! I hope that wasn't important!" She reaches in and grabs a back and turns it around carefully, shrugs then return to the others who are waiting in the elevator. Ryannie reassured everyone," lets get back to school and I am fine."

Everyone," agreed!" Back on campus Jeremy and Aelita are talking again about the children. Jeremy started to talk," Aelita now that I think of it you are right XANA won't be coming back anytime soon. But I do think that we should keep up with their class schedule it will prepare them for the real world, and give them a few hobbies in the mean time and unlike us who got to fight XANA."

Aelita grabs her head as it was starting to hurt. Jeremy noticing this gets up and puts his hand on her shoulders. Strained Aelita barely made out," Jeremy….. XANA… is….. back…"

Upon hearing this Jeremy back up and hit the wall trying to comfort Aelita," But…. But that is impossible! My muti-agent system wiped her out!"

Aelita got up since her headache is gone and walked over to Jeremy her turn to comfort him," well when you talk about Lyoko nothing is impossible for example 1) You virtualized me 2) My dad died twice, 3) XANA escaped the supper calculator, and 4) XANA created a Kolossus and we were able to beat that!"

Jeremy nods in agreement," you are right Aelita but it may just be stress from teaching your class." Aelita nods and puts it in the back of her mind. "Goodnight Jeremy," Aelita said sleepily. Jeremy was already asleep.


	2. Episode 97 Time to party!

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

Chapter two:

Jeremy raises a glass, "to knowing Aelita for 30 years and being married to one of the best women on Earth and Lyoko, Aelita!"

Ulrich adds in," Yumi also!" Odd then raises a toast to them, "to the best women we have and will ever meet!"

Yumi stops blushing and pulls out a ton of food. "Who's hungry?" Yumi asked. "We are!" Everyone else screamed.

Odd with his face full of food replied, "Ulrich you are lucky to have a woman who can cook so good! Complements to the chef!"

Jeremy started laughing, "Wow Odd, you can actually say something more than 7 letters long!" Everyone laughs.

Aelita then goes over to the freezer and pulls out a bucket of ice cream and some cake," No Odd that is not for you. This is for you" she then brings out a huge tub of ice cream.

Odd's eyes were big when he saw his ice cream, "Aelita you know the way to a man's heart!"

Yumi was trying to hold back a giggle, "Odd it is not that hard to find the way to your heart is just food."

After everyone had finished their cake and ice cream except for Odd he was still chowing down Ulrich spoke. "Hey I have been wondering why are we putting our kids through all these tough classes. I mean Archery from Odd, Martial Arts from me, Japanese History from Yumi with a big topic on metal fans, Advanced Computer Programming from Aelita, and one of the only semi-normal class Algebra from Jeremy?"

Jeremy was the first to reply," I have only told Aelita this but when we shut down the supper computer 25 years ago I felt like that our kids would fight Xana again."

Odd tried to keep a calm attitude but he was panicking inside, "Impossible your multi-agent system wiped out all of the replicas..."

Something went off in Jeremy's head," Oh no! It did what I programmed it to do but what if I forgot to include Lyoko with it Xana could still be out there! I need to go check the super computer! And Aelita said last night that she is back! I need to leave right now!"

Yumi tried to calm him down," Relax Jeremy no one would go and visit that old place. You are just over reacting if you would like I think that we should all go over there tomorrow morning and see if she is even strong enought to be much trouble but tonight we should celebrate good times and life long friendship!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Odd was pondering something when his eyes drifted to an electrical plug and noticed a black smoke forming. [i]Man 30 years of knowing everyone and 25 years free from Xana man does time does fly. Wait is that a ghost forming impossible! Xana was destroyed 25 years ago unless Jeremy forgot to include Lyoko in his system and Xana is trapped on Lyoko again which means that it is a Xana attack! But if I tell the others we can risk all being possessed and Xana wins but if only I leave then I can escape possession and get to Lyoko! [/i]Odd then spoke out loud," I need to do some work for tomorrow... I will see everyone later." Then he bolted out of the room.

Aelita said," Bye Odd. What did he do this time forge to update the kid's grades again?"

Jeremy laughed," knowing Odd that is most likely the case."


	3. Episode 98Thanks Xana,Possessed parents

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

CHAPTER 3! Huza!

Odd was walking fast away from the teachers lounge then he bumps into Blake and Kaito and asks them," where are you guys going?"

Blake simply replied," to go see our parents, why?" Odd with a panicked tone quickly said," that's not a good idea right now..." Jeremy and Aelita burst through the door with the eye of Xana in their eyes.

Kaito goes up to them," Hi Aelita, hi Jeremy." Jeremy then blasts Kaito to the wall.

Odd yells while pulling out two metal cylinders and throws one to Blake," Get behind me and when I saw now try to knock them out Blake, Kaito call the girls and tell them if they see Ulrich/ Yumi to get away from them."

Blake and Kaito both nodded. Meanwhile, Ryannie and Carla were also walking in that direction. Yumi/ Ulrich appeared out of nowhere. Carla asked them," I enjoyed your lesson today Yumi very interesting about the fans used as weapons." Ryannie had a strange feeling that Yumi/ Ulrich were different so she pulled out a knock out arrow and had it in the ready position. Yumi blasted her to the wall at the exact same time Ryannie let the arrow go and knocked Yumi out cold. Selena walked outside to see what all the racket is about. Ulrich was about to attack Ryannie from behind but suddenly the door opened and Ulrich was knocked out.

Selena gasped," are you ok?"

Carla grabbed her arm and started running, "talk later run now!."

Ryannie's phone rang she answered," Hey Kaito!"

Kaito said," Ryannie if you see my parent's.."

Ryannie finished his sentence," Run?"

Kaito said surprised," Yeah how did you know let me guess my parents attacked?"

Ryannie said sternly," Bingo."

Kaito said," Ok then Odd said to have you meet us outside the science building." Then he hung up. The 3 girls ran out to the building.

Odd asked, "Who is the other girl."

Selena spoke," I am Selena and I was with the girls when they were attacked."

Odd said," Fine everyone follow me and no questions!" He led him to the old abandon factory and no one complained when they entered and went down the rope. They interred the lab and Odd started typing. "Dangit! Someone did turn it back on! And if I kill the power now I could risk killing the others their is only one way to fix this," turning to Carla, "Carla can you work something this advanced?"

Carla said, " sure I found a ton of programs on this a few days ago I could do this easy."

Odd said in a angry tone," Oh missy you have a ton of explaining to do when this is over... Everyone follow me and for those who do not know we are going to a virtual universe called Lyoko where the creatures shoot lasers."

Selena said excitedly," Cool!"

Carla said," Ok I am sending Ryannie, Odd, and Selena first! Transfer, scanner, Virtualization." Everyone but Odd landed on their butts. Odd said curiously," man even after all these years I still land on my feet hahaha."

Ryannie asked her sister," want me to send you, Blake and Kaito?"

Carla said," Yes please!" Ryannie shrugged," Ok you guys get into the scanners and I have got the vehicles up. Scanner, Transfer, Virtualization!" Everyone also landed on their butts. Carla looked at Odd and noticed that he is just like one of the figures that they upgraded she then explained the new features. Odd stood their nodding instead of lost like he used to.

After explaining everything Odd stood up swinging his tail," Ok the we should get moving then. We do not know where the others are."

Carla nodded told everyone to get on either Proto or Loqe popped her wings out and started flying. Ryannie shrugged and followed.

Odd noticed some monsters guarding a tower, "typical Xana, Ryannie and Carla since you are Aelita's daughters you should be able to shut it down go inside and you should know what to do. The rest follow my lead aim for the symbol on it shell." Pointing to the krab and bloks. Kaito rushed in as if he has done it a 1,000 times just as the possessed gang reaches the elevator. Carla and Ryannie make a dash for the tower as the rest are finishing off the monsters they go to the top of the tower and saw an interface pad Ryannie decided to touch it, it said," Ryannie second verification required."

Ryannie asked confused," now what?" Meanwhile Jeremy just made it to the computer lab and started to materialize the people on Lyoko.

Odd screamed," hurry up Jeremy is on the computer materializing everyone!"

Carla instinctively put her hand on the pad it read," Carla verification successful Code Lyoko." Just as the rest of them were materialized. When Odd, Ryannie and Carla they all were breathing hard, the 6 of them walked up into the elevator and went to the lab to find all of the old gang passed out on the floor. Kaito and Blake helped Odd move them to the wall.

Selena got an itch in her shoulder and scratched it and then noticed the wings she screamed," what the?" The others perked up into a battle mode and relaxed to see what Selena was referring to

Ryannie asked," why are your wings still here? Proto can you give us some enlightenment?"

Proto nodded," Selena is not 100% human she is 95% human and 5% dragon."

They all looked at her she nodded," well since we need to keep this a secret I guess I can trust you with my secret. I always wanted to discover something great. Something that could change lives to tell about our past, and potently our future. I was accepted to go to Asia to an archaeological dig site. I was extremely happy when we got their just as I was about to leave I slipped and broke my leg it was so bad that they had to do surgery to keep me alive but they needed a replacement bone in order to do it. Thankfully another scientist found another bone just like a human's and they placed it in me. The scientists wanted it out and replaced with a human one when they found out that it was a dragon's bone but the doctors said no unless they wanted to risk killing me so they agreed to leave it in me so to this day I am 95% human and 5% dragon." The others were captivated in her story mouths wide open.

Ryannie broke the silence," so that is why you are a dragon/human hybrid on Lyoko because you are one on earth and you wings transferred over because of the 50/50 DNA." Selena understood and nodded.

Jeremy," oh where am I? Why is the room spinning?"

Odd said with a tint of panic said," Ryannie, Carla can you do a RTTP? Anytime before they completely wake up would be good."

Ryannie ran to the computer and started typing she yelled," return to the past now!" A bright flash of white came from the computer.

Jeremy said in a cheerful voice," to good friends... wait didn't we already do this?" Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita nodded. All four of them looked straight at Odd.

Odd said calmly," What are you looking at me for?"

Aelita said in a agitated tone," I remember doing this earlier and the only thing that can repeat time is the supercomputer."

Odd shrugged and filled them in on what happened. Yumi's mouth dropped open Ulrich then had to close it. Yumi said still shocked," say what now?" At the exact same the new 5 warriors walked in with Proto and Loqe right behind them. Jeremy almost collapsed at what he saw if not for Odd who was standing right behind him he would have hit the floor hard.

Ulrich said something almost as if he was scared," Ummmmm why is their a big blue dragon and a white and blue cat here and why does Selena have wings?"

Proto chuckled," Ahhh that. that would take a bit of time to explain to cut to the chase the supercomputer made it and no people who have not been scanned will not see it."

While Proto was speaking Jeremy hopped into Aelita's arms who ran behind a chair and Ulrich jumped into Yumi's arms who also hid behind a chair. All the kids plus Odd were laughing so hard Ryannie had to have support from the wall in order to stay standing.

After a few minutes Ulrich poked his head out from behind the chair," did that thing just talk?"

Loqe laughed," well duh he can talk their are good and bad news which do you want first?"

Ryannie said calmly," you guys can come out now they wouldn't bite. And good news first please if you will Loqe." The adults came out one by one with caution. Loqe sighed," why must humans always do this? Good news you guys have 3/4 keys to Lyoko. With 3/4 keys some of your powers on Lyoko will transfer over to earth. Yumi you telekinesis should work, Ulrich you have you supersprint, and Aelita you have your energy fields. Bad news Xana is back bigger and badder than ever and she has a bad temper so try not to make him mad by activating towers." When the adults hear that they noticed that they worked.

This time Jeremy did hit the floor but not as hard as he could have Ryannie and Carla had a hard time holding back giggles.

Proto sighed," kids... Ok who wants to go to factory?" Everyone rased their hands.


	4. Episode 99 Ok what did Xana do?

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

Chapter 4

When the gang reached the factory Jeremy said in a daze," is this just a dream and I will wake up soon?"

Blake replied with a hint of smug," nope!" At the same time Loqe jumped off the edge with Jeremy and Yumi screaming in the background.

Odd said to Ryannie, "Cry babies..."

Ulrich said ignoring Odd's comment with a hint of reminiscence," I thought that I would never ever need to walk in here again..."

Yumi nodded in complete agreement with Ulrich. Everyone got in the elevator and reached the lab when Carla spoke," ok who wants to stay behind?"

No one raised their hands, when Aelita looked at Jeremy expecting him to raise his hand she said shocked, " you aren't going to say behind?"

Jeremy shook his head," No. I missed doing this once I always wanted to go but I was to scared but now I have conquered my fears and will go besides I have been working with Ulrich in our free time."

Ulrich nodded," we should have thought of this on day one he is a very quick learner maybe better than some of my student's hehehe."

Ryannie shrugged," ok lets have Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd go first then Kato, Blake and Yumi go next, in the 3rd round Carla, and Selena who will then virtualize me."

All the adults nodded in agreement but then a question appeared from Ulrich," if everyone is going who is going to work the computer?"

Ryannie sighed and walked to the computer," me and Carla from Lyoko, get to the scanners we have a lot of things to cover and not a lot of time." Before Ulrich could reply Kaito hit the down button and everyone got into the scanners just as Ryannie planned it out.

Just as Carla finished virtualizing her sister Aelita noticed her new outfit," this is super cute who made it? Jeremy?" Jeremy shook his head. Selena giggled. Carla sighed and started explaining everything again. Ryannie nodded at Blake who nodded at Selena who nodded at Carla. All of the kids pushed the adults into the sea and jumping in after them

Yumi screamed," NOT AGAIN!" Aelita and Jeremy were also screaming at the same time," !"

The kids laughed and Ryannie told Odd," Man you are right they are big cry babies!"

Jeremy opened his eyes and noticed he was alive somehow," we are in the digital sea and we are live how? And Ryannie/ Carla you are in so much trouble!"

Kaito laughed even though he knew he was in trouble also," you were not screams so loudly you would have heard that the digital sea isn't deadly anymore."

Aelita's mouth dropped so low Ryannie had to force it closed

Loqe was unsuccessfully trying to hold back a laugh while explaining what happened," When Xana came back to the supercomputer and got himself trapped he redid the sectors so now there are 8 the original 4 plus the digital sea which makes it sector 6 then a sky one above the mountains a tropical based one next to forest and then a volcano based on next to the ice sector."

In the mean time a Skipazoa crept up behind Jeremy and started giving him data but everyone thought it possessed him. Aelita screamed," JEREMY NO!" Just as she was about to fire at it dropped Jeremy who landed on his feet.

Jeremy said innocently," thanks for blowing out my ear drums!" The kids laughed.

Aelita looked at them seriously," Jeremy was just attacked by a Skipazoa and you are laughing?"

Proto spoke calmly, "one possessed my France Hopper he wanted to give Jeremy some data so we gave him to the Skipazoa."

Jeremy nodded," I was given the last key to Lyoko and you dad told me to tell you as long as we have each other and a key to Lyoko we can save you father.." Aelita runs over to hug him.

Kaito said," When they are busy doing that I might as well run through this information real quick." Claps and some bracers appears on everyone's wrists to their surprise. "They are some of the new phasing technology that we found the same ones that keeps proto/Loqe hidden and Selena's wing from plain view. Some features are: communication- you can talk to anyone who has one, Enables weapon use outside of lyoko we will show that later, one of the more useful features the auto que button- It allows objects that have been programmed into the supercomputer to be accessed from lyoko main use is for weapon restock. Say if Odd used up all of his Laser Arrows he can use this feature to get more it does take more time than if Jeremy would to do it but still. The que is also on a priorety based system so it goes

Odd- arrows, Kaito- Throwing daggers, Ryannie- Arrows

Vehicles

Ulrich- Throwing stars

Yumi- Fans/ anyone else who lost there weapons.

Also the bracers allow direction most likely one of us would type in the towers location on supercomputer which then will give us a map to the tower."

Grabs another breath before continuing on. "Odd told us that this was a problem- Ghosts the bracers also allow Xana's ghosts inability to posses us as long as we have contact with the activated tower simple right?"


	5. Episode 100 Oopse we got Odd mad

Chapter 5

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

Selena swam down to the bottom of the sector starting to pace around occasionally looking up at the others feeling something is coming she swims back up to the others," are you guys done yet? Something tells me that we should get outa here soon and not because I hate swimming!"

Ryannie sees some sharks coming and pulls some arrow out," dad! Watch out behind you!"

Jeremy ducks as soon as Ryannie lets the arrows fly," thanks Ry!"

Blake uses his bracer to summon up the vehicles," need a lift?" Hopping on an overboard except it is green.

Ulrich looks at the new vehicles and in a joking tone he ask the kids," is their anything that you didn't upgrade?"

Ryannie and Carla both laughed," yeah! Odd's bad jokes!" The two continued to laugh and soon the others joined in.

Odd hops onto his board and stands in an agitated pose," my jokes aren't bad you guys just have bad humor!"

Yumi and Aelita shook their heads and at the same time," Denial!"

Odd just stands on his overboard ignoring the last comment clearly mad. The others get on their vehicles also Selena started to pace back and fourth even faster. Constantly looking back at a hole that Jeremy was swimming on top of, soon Selena reacted and pushed Jeremy out of the way when water came out of it.

Jeremy still dazed pulled himself back together and turns to the group," thank Selena, it looks like for every 20 minutes we are in this sector then there 5 minutes of those holes spewing water which most likely would instantly devitalize us."

Proto and Loqe both nod and the others decide that it is time to leave. Proto then speeks," we are in safe waters for now."

Ulrich turns around and looks at the two animals," safe waters what do you mean by that?"

Loqe kept on swimming towards the surface," there are still some area's that still hold the digital sea's potency. That is mostly above sector 5 and the forest sector."

Yumi looks at them confused," below sector 5?"

Proto nods," yes after Xana returned to the supercomputer he moved sector 5 to the middle of all the sectors so now it truly looks like the heart of Lyoko. Three ways in three ways out: 1 If all 4 key holders are present a data stream will open up, 2 The password Scipio that must done on earth, 3 Virtualized straight into sector 5 the ways out 1 de-virtualization, 2 Same way as entry 1, and 3 Scipio again."

All of the adults including Odd understood the new information. The kids shrugged it off because they were already told this. Blake looked around at the others," hey we should be getting back we still need to explain the out of Lyoko functions."

Ryannie face palmed," duh! I completely forgot about that!" She shoots Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi instantly de-virtulizing them.

The three adults come out breathing hard with Jeremy breathing the hardest holding onto the sides of the scanners just to stay standing," Odd, Yumi, I see what you mean now." Slowly the three adults go back to the lab and Jeremy sits down. "Want a lift home?"

Carla simply said," yes please dad!"


	6. Episode 101 Xana! Stop possessing Jeremy

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

Sorry for no update some of my chapters were in the wrong format and I just finished converting it. And I appologise for the length, I had this in two posts so it seemed short when I originaly wrote this, I should have the next chapter up soon it is a lot more shorter than this one. Enjoy!  
  
Blake got out of the scanner and went upstairs to where everyone else was waiting with the bracer still on his arm," time to introduce the new feature, phasing. Xana has also figured out phasing. Because of that he can now activate a tower and make his creatures appear only to us which we can match using setting one. Setting two will summon my Lyoko weapon it will automatically go to phased unless you say otherwise. Setting three is to go full Lyoko the default is once again phased. When full you run on a life point system when it goes to 0 you are instantly taken out of it and go unconscious for a few minutes damage is real here so you have been warned." After explaining that Blake took a few breaths he used his bracer to become un-phased.

Jeremy is standing their in awe and was barely able to talk," amazing, extremely amazing."

Odd uses his bracer to go full Lyoko and climbs up a wall," that also means the powers are transferred over." He then jumps down and lands on his feet.

Yumi and Aelita both roll their eyes. Yumi also went full Lyoko and used her telekinesis on Odd as a joke. Everyone burst out into laughter while Odd was flailing around like a fish out of water. Eventually Yumi set him down and continued laughing.

Carla's bracer beeps," activated tower in sector 7 the sky sector! Lets go guys!" She runs to the computer and starts bring up peoples profile.

As Jeremy was running to the elevator he asked Carla quickly," how did you know that?"

Carla looked at him," bracers tell you when a tower is activated but not where it is. Wait why did it, just go off line uh oh! And I don't think that we have been to Lyoko enough times to build up our resistance! Quickly to the scanners everyone!" While everyone was running to the scanners she got to the computer and started to virtualize everyone onto Lyoko.

Blake, Ulrich, and Yumi got into a scanner. Blake yelled," ok! My parents and I are in a scanner send us!" Carla did exactly what Blake asked for, and then Ryannie, Aelita, and Kaito got into the now empty scanners. Aelita said," ok we are good to go Carla you can send us!" Carla started the process and knew that Ryannie would take over as soon as she landed, with that she went down to the scanners. Just as Odd, Jeremy and Selena were getting into the scanners a ghost attacked and possessed Jeremy.

"Selena! Carla! Get into the scanners! I will hold off Jeremy! Just be quick about deactivating the tower!" Odd yelled and ran to the elevator. The two girls nodded and got in quickly landing on their vehicles.

Carla screamed at the others," Xana has activated a tower and deactivated the tower that prevents possession and Odd is in trouble! We need to get the bracers online right now! Let's go!" She takes off to the tower the warriors were using to power the bracers, with the others quickly following her.

The only feature that was working was the communication after having Jeremy get his hand stuck in a beam Odd quickly checked in," you guys almost their? I don't know how much longer I can keep Jeremy off of me, with Ulrich's training and Xana's power he is a lot tougher than when I used to need to deal with the possessed people!"

Ryannie checked her map," we are close Odd hold on for another 5-10 minutes!"

Ulrich looked at the kids while riding the overbike and asked," why did Xana go after Jeremy instead of Odd, Ryannie, or Selena who was also standing by him?"

Kaito looked at his dad and spoke," because from when you fought Xana 30 years ago you still have a tiny bit of resistance where as Jeremy never went so he doesn't have that ability to fend off Xana's ghost"

"Which means that if Jeremy beats on Odd long enough he would half to conserve energy and to do that he would become vulnerable to Xana's ghosts?"

"Exactly, so that means that we need to get to that tower ASAP, once the bracers come back online on Earth Odd will have a better time fending Jeremy off because he would have is Lyoko form."

"I see now, let's hurry up and catch up so we won't come back to either two possessed people or one possessed person and Odd as a pancake!" The two catch up with the others.

Aelita pointed in front of her," the tower I see it!" Carla acknowledged her statement and ran inside quickly changing the color of the tower from blue to green.

Meanwhile Odd is running away from Jeremy," Ryannie please tell me that you have the bracers online! I don't know how much longer I can keep him at bay! That and I think that I see a ghost starting to form over here!"

Ryannie yelled at Carla," hurry up sis!" To Odd," Carla is inside right now and it should be active soon!"

"Well tell her to hurry it up because Jeremy is starting to get annoyed!"

"Ok Odd you should be online now!"

"Not a second too soon! I should be able to handle this now!" With that he cut the connection and shifted into his full Lyoko form. "Hey Jeremy! I know that you were the slowest runner at Kadic but I wanted to let you know that you still are the slowest! And here is a gift! Laser Arrow!" He shoots Jeremy who simply dodges it and starts running after Odd. Odd perked up," hmmmm wow you did pick up speed! Good job! Now try to see if you can catch me!" He takes off running around the factory.

Yumi saw Carla come out of the tower," Aelita where is the activated tower?"

Aelita pointed north," that way lets hurry! I want to come back to see both Odd and Jeremy in one piece!" She takes off on a pink overboard and the others soon follow.

Ulrich takes his swords out once the get closer to the tower," I am not liking this it is too quiet for being this close to an activated tower." He turns around to see Bloks, Krabes, Hornets, and a few Krankerlats coming their way. "I hate it when I am right! Well lets serve this food up hot!" He charges the Bloks.

Yumi shakes her head and goes after the Hornets," Ulrich you jokes are as bad as Odd's if not worse! Hi-ya!" She throws her fans hitting three of the twelve Hornets. "30 years and I still have my throwing wrist who knew!"

Aelita took to the sky helping Yumi out with the Hornets," double team?"

"Oh yeah! I bet you that you still have your aim!"

"I'm counting on that Yumi! Energy Field!" She releases two pink spheres at the Hornets the original targets dodged but the two behind them weren't so luck and got destroyed on impact. "Take that Xana!"

Kaito yelled at his dad," Dad! Take the Krabes I can take care of the rest of these Blok heads!" He took out his throwing daggers and threw one at each of the three Bloks and het them dead in the center of the Eye of Xana and they exploded. The daggers returned to their respective pouches.

Ryannie took aim at the Krankerlats," Oooo look target practice! Muti-shot!" She released six arrows at the Krankerlats who were playing dumb and stood in a line hitting them all.

Aelita landed on top of a Krabe and extended her dagger and stabbed it in the Eye of Xana then hopped off destroying it. "Hey I am going to get the tower now hold the monsters off!"

Odd was still running around the factory with the possessed Jeremy hot on his tail," Ryannie! Ulrich! Blake! Anyone please tell me that you are near the tower!"

Ryannie was shooting some Krabes from Proto's back when she heard Odd screaming for help," hold on Odd Aelita is in the tower right now!"

Aelita got inside and did a back flip and reached the upper platform, she put her hand on the interface it read

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated"

Jeremy collapsed on the ground as soon as Aelita deactivated the tower. Odd went over to Jeremy and helped him into the lab. "Ok this is the last time that I am dealing with the possessed person with the bracers offline or if I am alone!

Jeremy woke up and looked at his surroundings," did I get possessed again?"

Odd helped him into his chair," yes!"

Carla could hear her dad in the lab and politely asked him," can you bring us back please? I would enjoy taking a nap right now…."

Ulrich laughed," Odd number two!"

Everyone started laughing while Jeremy was in the lab materlizeing everyone. Kaito said in the lab," ok we have the defense grid up on the tower so only Carla, Ryannie, Aelita, or Jeremy can access the tower's programming."

Jeremy was shocked to hear that," you did that in 10 minutes? When we did it the first time it took us two hours!"

Selena pointed out," Do not forget they are linked to the supercomputer and their extra abilities. That could be it when they got blasted to the wall they could have also gained an extensive amount of computer knowledge."

The four of them nodded and then everyone started to socialize, when Yumi looked at her watch." Oh no! we need to get back to the school! Sissi might get suspicious again like when we were in school!"

Proto shrugged," Loqe left earlier to convince her to allow you guys to tutor only the 5 of you for the rest of the year and not ask questions as long as they get either A's or B's…."

Everyone turned to Blake and Kaito. They shrugged innocently finally they both sighed at the same time," ok we are going to get studying….." Everyone laughed and went back to school with the parents describing when they had to battle Xana 30 years ago.


	7. Episode 102 Xana give us a break

**Moonscoop owns all the Code Lyoko characters, and location no copy write intended for recreational purposes only. Selena, Ryannie, Carla, Blake, and Kaito are my characters I own them, Liz who is coming later belongs to a friend.**

**Sorry for no update, school became a problem for awhile. As an apology I'm giving you more than one chapter today!**

Blake got out of the scanner and went upstairs to where everyone else was waiting with the bracer still on his arm," time to introduce the new feature, phasing. Xana has also figured out phasing. Because of that he can now activate a tower and make his creatures appear only to us which we can match using setting one. Setting two will summon my Lyoko weapon it will automatically go to phased unless you say otherwise. Setting three is to go full Lyoko the default is once again phased. When full you run on a life point system when it goes to 0 you are instantly taken out of it and go unconscious for a few minutes damage is real here so you have been warned." After explaining that Blake took a few breaths he used his bracer to become un-phased.

Jeremy is standing their in awe and was barely able to talk," amazing, extremely amazing."

Odd uses his bracer to go full Lyoko and climbs up a wall," that also means the powers are transferred over." He then jumps down and lands on his feet.

Yumi and Aelita both roll their eyes. Yumi also went full Lyoko and used her telekinesis on Odd as a joke. Everyone burst out into laughter while Odd was flailing around like a fish out of water. Eventually Yumi set him down and continued laughing.

Carla's bracer beeps," activated tower in sector 7 the sky sector! Lets go guys!" She runs to the computer and starts bring up peoples profile.

As Jeremy was running to the elevator he asked Carla quickly," how did you know that?"

Carla looked at him," bracers tell you when a tower is activated but not where it is. Wait why did it, just go off line uh oh! And I don't think that we have been to Lyoko enough times to build up our resistance! Quickly to the scanners everyone!" While everyone was running to the scanners she got to the computer and started to virtualize everyone onto Lyoko.

Blake, Ulrich, and Yumi got into a scanner. Blake yelled," ok! My parents and I are in a scanner send us!" Carla did exactly what Blake asked for, and then Ryannie, Aelita, and Kaito got into the now empty scanners. Aelita said," ok we are good to go Carla you can send us!" Carla started the process and knew that Ryannie would take over as soon as she landed, with that she went down to the scanners. Just as Odd, Jeremy and Selena were getting into the scanners a ghost attacked and possessed Jeremy.

"Selena! Carla! Get into the scanners! I will hold off Jeremy! Just be quick about deactivating the tower!" Odd yelled and ran to the elevator. The two girls nodded and got in quickly landing on their vehicles.

Carla screamed at the others," Xana has activated a tower and deactivated the tower that prevents possession and Odd is in trouble! We need to get the bracers online right now! Let's go!" She takes off to the tower the warriors were using to power the bracers, with the others quickly following her.

The only feature that was working was the communication after having Jeremy get his hand stuck in a beam Odd quickly checked in," you guys almost their? I don't know how much longer I can keep Jeremy off of me, with Ulrich's training and Xana's power he is a lot tougher than when I used to need to deal with the possessed people!"

Ryannie checked her map," we are close Odd hold on for another 5-10 minutes!"

Ulrich looked at the kids while riding the overbike and asked," why did Xana go after Jeremy instead of Odd, Ryannie, or Selena who was also standing by him?"

Kaito looked at his dad and spoke," because from when you fought Xana 30 years ago you still have a tiny bit of resistance where as Jeremy never went so he doesn't have that ability to fend off Xana's ghost"

"Which means that if Jeremy beats on Odd long enough he would half to conserve energy and to do that he would become vulnerable to Xana's ghosts?"

"Exactly, so that means that we need to get to that tower ASAP, once the bracers come back online on Earth Odd will have a better time fending Jeremy off because he would have is Lyoko form."

"I see now, let's hurry up and catch up so we won't come back to either two possessed people or one possessed person and Odd as a pancake!" The two catch up with the others.

Aelita pointed in front of her," the tower I see it!" Carla acknowledged her statement and ran inside quickly changing the color of the tower from blue to green.

Meanwhile Odd is running away from Jeremy," Ryannie please tell me that you have the bracers online! I don't know how much longer I can keep him at bay! That and I think that I see a ghost starting to form over here!"

Ryannie yelled at Carla," hurry up sis!" To Odd," Carla is inside right now and it should be active soon!"

"Well tell her to hurry it up because Jeremy is starting to get annoyed!"

"Ok Odd you should be online now!"

"Not a second too soon! I should be able to handle this now!" With that he cut the connection and shifted into his full Lyoko form. "Hey Jeremy! I know that you were the slowest runner at Kadic but I wanted to let you know that you still are the slowest! And here is a gift! Laser Arrow!" He shoots Jeremy who simply dodges it and starts running after Odd. Odd perked up," hmmmm wow you did pick up speed! Good job! Now try to see if you can catch me!" He takes off running around the factory.

Yumi saw Carla come out of the tower," Aelita where is the activated tower?"

Aelita pointed north," that way lets hurry! I want to come back to see both Odd and Jeremy in one piece!" She takes off on a pink overboard and the others soon follow.

Ulrich takes his swords out once the get closer to the tower," I am not liking this it is too quiet for being this close to an activated tower." He turns around to see Bloks, Krabes, Hornets, and a few Krankerlats coming their way. "I hate it when I am right! Well lets serve this food up hot!" He charges the Bloks.

Yumi shakes her head and goes after the Hornets," Ulrich you jokes are as bad as Odd's if not worse! Hi-ya!" She throws her fans hitting three of the twelve Hornets. "30 years and I still have my throwing wrist who knew!"

Aelita took to the sky helping Yumi out with the Hornets," double team?"

"Oh yeah! I bet you that you still have your aim!"

"I'm counting on that Yumi! Energy Field!" She releases two pink spheres at the Hornets the original targets dodged but the two behind them weren't so luck and got destroyed on impact. "Take that Xana!"

Kaito yelled at his dad," Dad! Take the Krabes I can take care of the rest of these Blok heads!" He took out his throwing daggers and threw one at each of the three Bloks and het them dead in the center of the Eye of Xana and they exploded. The daggers returned to their respective pouches.

Ryannie took aim at the Krankerlats," Oooo look target practice! Muti-shot!" She released six arrows at the Krankerlats who were playing dumb and stood in a line hitting them all.

Aelita landed on top of a Krabe and extended her dagger and stabbed it in the Eye of Xana then hopped off destroying it. "Hey I am going to get the tower now hold the monsters off!"

Odd was still running around the factory with the possessed Jeremy hot on his tail," Ryannie! Ulrich! Blake! Anyone please tell me that you are near the tower!"

Ryannie was shooting some Krabes from Proto's back when she heard Odd screaming for help," hold on Odd Aelita is in the tower right now!"

Aelita got inside and did a back flip and reached the upper platform, she put her hand on the interface it read  
Aelita  
Code  
Lyoko  
"Tower deactivated"

Jeremy collapsed on the ground as soon as Aelita deactivated the tower. Odd went over to Jeremy and helped him into the lab. "Ok this is the last time that I am dealing with the possessed person with the bracers offline or if I am alone!

Jeremy woke up and looked at his surroundings," did I get possessed again?"

Odd helped him into his chair," yes!"

Carla could hear her dad in the lab and politely asked him," can you bring us back please? I would enjoy taking a nap right now…."

Ulrich laughed," Odd number two!"

Everyone started laughing while Jeremy was in the lab materlizeing everyone. Kaito said in the lab," ok we have the defense grid up on the tower so only Carla, Ryannie, Aelita, or Jeremy can access the tower's programming."

Jeremy was shocked to hear that," you did that in 10 minutes? When we did it the first time it took us two hours!"

Selena pointed out," Do not forget they are linked to the supercomputer and their extra abilities. That could be it when they got blasted to the wall they could have also gained an extensive amount of computer knowledge."

The four of them nodded and then everyone started to socialize, when Yumi looked at her watch." Oh no! we need to get back to the school! Sissi might get suspicious again like when we were in school!"

Proto shrugged," Loqe left earlier to convince her to allow you guys to tutor only the 5 of you for the rest of the year and not ask questions as long as they get either A's or B's…."

Everyone turned to Blake and Kaito. They shrugged innocently finally they both sighed at the same time," ok we are going to get studying….." Everyone laughed and went back to school with the parents describing when they had to battle Xana 30 years ago.


End file.
